I Heard That
by Kukki
Summary: Wolfram von Bielefeld hears certain rumors about his fiance and his brother. ConradxYuuri.


'Allo! I am Kukki, and am new at I mainly joined 'cause I wanted to submit my works in a place aside from LiveJournal, though I love that place to pieces. And… well… yeah, I guess.

ConYuu happens to be my favorite pairing, and so, that's what the bulk of my stories will be about. Sorry, YuuRam fans!

"I Heard That" is theme number five in LJ challenge I'm a part of, 7snogs. Hope ya enjoy!

……………………

Rumors were nasty little things that would fly into someone's ear and worm into their brain, planting doubts and disbeliefs, mostly false, twisting how they viewed someone or something until the beautiful image before them becomes revolting. They had the power to completely destroy a relationship in a way that would shatter it into a million pieces, making it difficult to glue back together again.

This is why the residents of Blood Pledge Castle have been taught to never listen to anything that started with "I heard that…" and ended up with disbelief and whispers. They would dismiss whatever was being said as soon as they heard the three words and continue on with their business, even if they had nothing to do.

The only ones who _didn't_ follow this rule were Doria and her two sidekicks, or, rather, "The Three Maids". It was practically their job to gossip and snoop and pretend as if they were cleaning, only to be listening to whatever's going on within the castle. They had been doing this ever since they joined forces, and have been both a blessing and a terror to their workplace ever since then.

There was one such rumor that the maids love to talk about, always catching each other in the halls just to tell juicy details about what's been going on lately. They seemed to love this one particular rumor, for they were still talking about it even after two weeks (usually, the stories they wove would only last for a few days). It was one day, quite a beautiful day, when Wolfram von Bielefeld stumbled upon the supposed fable told by the three maids.

He had simply been walking down the hall with a storybook in hand, ready to tell Greta about the exciting adventures of Cheri, with her whip of justice and gaudy accessories, when he heard three female voices giggling and whispering. He turned his head and walked past them, his mind automatically functioning itself to dismiss whatever the maids were gossiping about this time.

"I heard that-"

The blond kept walking, creating a distance of a few feet between him and the women.

"…His Majesty-"

That stopped him. If there was to be any rumor about Yuuri, then he'd be there to defend his fiancé's honor. It was, after all, his duty.

"…And Sir Weller-"

He turned towards the three maids then, a frown on his face. What was this about Yuuri and Conrad?

"…Were planning on eloping as soon as the people of the castle have their attention elsewhere!"

Wolfram stood frozen in place, shocked by what he had just heard. How _dare_ he! How dare that wimp go off and plan on running away with that stupid excuse for a brother! How dare he cheat on him!

Figuring that the maids must've known more about his fiancé's affair, the blond hid behind a pillar and turned a listening ear to the group of gossiping girls, wanting to learn more about this turn of events.

But really, was it that much of a surprise?

"I heard that when His Majesty and Sir Weller go out to play catch, they play a _different_ sort of game, if you know what I mean! Hint, hint!"

He wasn't sure what gesture Doria made, but he only hoped it was a simple nudge and a wink.

"I heard that Sir Weller kisses His Majesty when no one's looking!"

"I saw them kiss once!"

"No way!"

"I heard that they visit each other's bed every night for some mad, passionate sex!"

"I heard that Sir Weller got His Majesty pregnant!"

"Kyaaaa! I wonder what the baby will look like…"

Wolfram, unable to hear anymore, stormed off in a blazing ball of white rage while the three maids discussed if the supposed child of Conrad and Yuuri would be male or female, have black hair or brown, etc. How dare those two do such things behind his back! How dare Conrad get Yuuri pregnant! How _dare_ they!

Anyone that was in front of the blond was unlucky enough to be thrown out of the way and into a door or out of a window or into someone else, and others knew to press against the wall and hope that his wrath wouldn't have the ill fortune of landing on them. They knew of his temper tantrums, and this one seemed even worse than the other times. In fact, most of the residents of the castle decided to follow Wolfram in order to see just what enraged him so much in order to make him practically see red. They were sure that this would end with a completely destroyed room, or several rooms, actually.

Once Wolfram reached the door to his fiancé's room (along with the crowd of people behind him), he burst it open with one of his fire spells, oblivious to the looks of both awe and horror (awe from the might of an angry Mazoku, and horror from the repairs that would have to be made) from the group.

There he was, that cheater of a fiancé, and what do you know, there was his brother as well! Both of them seemed innocent enough; Conrad was telling yet another bad pun while Yuuri responded with a forced laugh, yet in Wolfram's eyes, his fiancé was swooning and gazing at Conrad adoringly as his brother whispered words of passion and forever and…

"YUURI!"

Both males turned, startled, towards the furious voice of Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuuri jumping and nearly falling out of his chair while Conrad simply gave a small smile. What had upset his younger brother now?

"I knew you were a no good cheater, but with my _brother_, and a no good _half breed_ at that! No, don't you dare _argue_ with me! I heard that you and Weller kissed each other and had mad, passionate sex, and even thought about eloping! And _you_, Weller! I heard that you got Yuuri pregnant! You _DARE_… All the beings that make up the-"

"GAH! Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed and stood up to try and stop fuming boy, yet Conrad stepped in front of him and held an arm out to both hold him back and protect him. With a smile that hid his exasperation, the soldier called out in a voice that boomed over his brother's, "Wolfram… Have you been listening to rumors?"

As soon as the words left Conrad's mouth, the youngest brother widened his eyes and gaped slightly. How did he…?

…He had to admit, Yuuri being pregnant was the most unlikely thing he had ever heard. With an angry "Humph", Wolfram let the fire above him disappear before crossing his arms and looking at the wall with a piercing look. "Those three maids kept talking about you two in certain… _positions_."

"You should know that you shouldn't listen to them." Conrad replied with a pleasant smile on his face, oblivious to Yuuri, who promptly turned to the window as if the clouds in the sky were the most interesting things in the world. "They love to spread stories," He continued, "And you know that half of them aren't true."

A grumble was the only response to the sage wisdom that Conrad had shared, and with an indignant and suspicious glare at the two half demons, he turned on his heel and stomped out the door and through the crowd, who parted for him while giving relieved sighs. At the brunet's constant smiling and the king's lack of attention, the group of people slowly closed the charred door and dispersed, whispering amongst themselves of the recent happenings around the castle.

"…Haaaaa!" Yuuri sighed loudly in relief once all the sounds of footsteps vanished from his ears. "That was _close_! Who's been talking about us, Conrad?"

Gentle arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist, and the knight's chin rested on the king's shoulder as he received the soft reply, "Someone who's seen us, I assume." Conrad chuckled as Yuuri made a noise of annoyance and rolled his black eyes, and then he frowned slightly, tightening his hold around the other's waist. "I do think we should tell them soon, your majesty, especially Wolfram. Telling them would be less painful than witnessing such a thing."

"I know, I know… Tomorrow." Yuuri grumbled, nodding to emphasize his point. Truthfully, he was more than a little afraid of everyone's reactions, Wolfram's especially. Who wouldn't be, though? Even the crowd had fear in their eyes when they saw the blond conjure up a fire spell, and Yuuri was sure that he'd be as good as dead once he told him of his relationship with Conrad.

"Today." Conrad nuzzled Yuuri's cheek with a soft smile, silently assuring the king that he'd always be by his side, even during the confession. "You saw what happened earlier. After all…" His tone became amused as he rested a hand upon Yuuri's stomach. "We wouldn't want to disturb the baby."

Yuuri laughed softly and shook his head, wondering how in the world Wolfram could hear of such a ridiculous notion. His laughter was silenced when Conrad carefully turned him in his grasp, and then bent his head down to claim a sensual, loving kiss.

Outside of his majesty's room, three women had their ears pressed against the door. With silent squeals, they huddled close together with the whispered exclamation, "It's true, it's true! His majesty is pregnant with Sir Weller's child!"


End file.
